Subject 12116
by allybmccarty
Summary: The human species is no longer at the top of the food chain. She and her father are ripped from their hometown just to be sent back. Can Bella and Charlie survive? Will Aro get retribution? An eye for an eye. Rated T because of where i'm planning on going with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: FYI, Twilight doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing a few things and having a bit of fun. Yet another story of vampires making themselves known to humans...lol...hope you enjoy :) Feel free to leave a review (In Alice's words "show me the love")**

* * *

My eyes are groggy and crusted with sleep. There are aches and pains that let me know I'm still alive. It's been several months since the vampires took over and gathered us humans into arenas and chained us up.

We are their slaves. We are owned and traded and sold as property. I am currently owned by a group called the Volturi and I am being held in a facility somewhere in Italy. My home town of Forks was one of the first to be ransacked and taken over. The devastation was total. Many of the town's citizens were murdered, a small percentage being taken captive to either be turned into a soulless monster, or used as a slave waiting to be eaten.

My name is Bella Swan, and my father Charlie and I were among the living. Traded to the "kings" of these beings. Aro seemed to favor my father, so we were granted life; although not much of a life to be had. Every day my father would come back to our cell looking more like a ghost than a human. Working for the leeches seems to take a piece of the man he once was every day, his face is gaunt and his eyes are hollow. It makes me feel guilty, because I know it's my innocence, my virginity, he works so hard to protect. Protecting me, his only daughter, is what's killing him.

I'm not sure how much time has gone by, how long we've been captive in this castle, until one day Aro comes into my room, and tells me I'm to be seen by an Olympia coven leader. He sends me to the baths and I'm thoroughly scrubbed by the other hired help, more vampires. By now, my skin is so used to the icy temperature of my captors, that I scarcely notice the rough touch of those bathing me. My mind wanders and I have to breathe through a near panic attack. What is going to happen to my father? I can't bear to leave Charlie. I've been his life since humanities came to an abrupt end.

Nearly an hour after I'm sent to the bathing room, I'm re-dressed into clean, well made clothing. The feeling of comfort seeming foreign to me. I shrug off my complacency and shuffle my way to the slave waiting area to wait for one of the kings to come and inspect me. I relax a bit when I realize Aro will be the one to make sure I'm presentable for the Olympic coven. I muster up some courage to ask him what is to become of my father. I see that he has no intention of letting Charlie go. He is already losing one of his most prized possessions by trading me. The Olympians have threatened war if the north westerner humans aren't returned to them. So, I am being given as a peace offering. Charlie and I are the only ones from Seattle at the Volturi facility.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Again, Twilight isn't mine :)**

 **This is a flashback chapter. I'm going to update as often as possible, my updates won't be scheduled and i plan on finishing this story (no matter how long it takes). This story is unbeta'd and any mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

When the vampires overtook the human race, Charlie and I were just sitting down in the living room to eat a pizza. There was a game on, and I had just handed him another beer, when all of a sudden Charlie's radio started going off like crazy. The deputy said there were dozens of calls about break and enters, even some hostage situations. Wide eyed and suddenly very alert, Charlie told me to get ready to go to the station with him. I couldn't find any reason to argue with him and the look on his face told me I shouldn't.

When we got to the station Charlie's deputy Mark was waiting for us. We followed him into an interrogation room where four men were waiting for us. Two of them sat further away, and one sat closer to the front, so they almost formed a triangle. They just sat there like stones, and didn't even appear to be breathing. Their stillness unnerved me, so I stuck close to Charlie's side.

I studied the strangers while I stood behind Charlie. Two had dark hair and reddish coloured eyes, they sat a foot or so behind the other two. The two men in the front had blond hair and amber coloured eyes, although the one with the shorter hair had darker eyes. I stayed by the door when Charlie moved forward to sit down. I could feel eyes on me as I stood there fidgeting, I let my hair fall in front of my face.

I peeked through my curtain of hair and saw the blond with the lighter eyes watching me. His body leaning toward me and his eyes never leave my own. He didn't speak, so far the only one speaking was the other blond. I don't know what the other three were there for. Maybe body guards, but I doubted any of these men needed body guards.

When I heard the words _enslavement_ and _breeding program_ , I started paying attention.

Apparently, the stuff of nightmares and fairy tales were, at least partly true. Vampires were real, and tired of hiding in the shadows. They were going to take over our government as leaders and put the humans into camps, separating us into different categories: slaves, breeders and food. The four that sat in front of my dad and his deputy, were the main leaders and would head any programs and the new vampire government.

The people of Forks would be separated and sent off to the different covens. When my father heard that, he reached his arm out for me and held me to his side. He asked if families would be separated. He demanded to know how these men would overtake him and any other law enforcement, as he showed off his strength and weapons. The blond with the longer hair, who was leaner than the two in the back, showed us his strength by bending the metal chair he was sitting on with the smallest flex of his arms.

Neither Charlie nor Mark argued after that.

It all happened very quickly after the meeting. Aro and Marcus, the two that sat in the back of the meeting, and Carlisle and Jasper, the blonds, started separating us into a dozen groups. Some would stay in Forks, where Carlisle's coven was located, some sent to Volterra with Aro and the others would be spread among the other covens. My father and I ended up in the group destined for Volterra. Of course, there was one other group, they would be killed and fed from immediately.

When we got to Volterra, we were separated into groups again. Some of us were slaves, some of us were killed and some, mostly women and young girls determined to have a gift, were put into a breeding program. Charlie and I were kept together as slaves. Aro seemed to favor us, and were given special rooms in the castle.

Life as we knew it was over, and I knew Charlie would do anything to keep my alive.


End file.
